


fits and starts

by ozmissage



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At work she doesn’t touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fits and starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norgbelulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/gifts).



His hands shake as he places his glasses on her nightstand.

Glancing back at Olivia, he hopes to see some of his nerves reflected in her eyes, but she’s calm as ever. Maybe a little impatient if the way she’s tugging at his bare shoulders is any indication.

Lincoln lets her pull him on top of her, lets one shaking hand push through her long hair as he eases inside of her, gentle even as she bucks her hips up to meet him.

He half laughs, “You’re being a little bossy.”

She rolls them, taking the top position and Lincoln can’t stop the groan from escaping his lips.

“That okay with you?” she asks.

Lincoln swallows hard and meets her eyes. She looks away. Maybe she is a little nervous after all. Maybe it’s something else.

He doesn’t want to think about the something else right now, so he smiles instead.

“That’s very okay.”

This is the first time.

-

At work she doesn’t touch him. Not when Walter or Astrid are in the room. When Peter is in the room she barely glances his way. When she speaks to him it’s all business.

Lincoln hates it.

He doesn’t tell her. Instead he corners her in the rare moment when the lab is empty, presses her against the counter and kisses her. Olivia tugs at his tie, whispering, _we’ve got to make it quick_ and it makes his heart feel light, his head dizzy.

She wants him. When she tangles her fingers in his hair, and comes whispering _Lincoln_ low and throaty against his ear, he’s ashamed he needed the confirmation.

-

She stays over at his place, and curls against him as she tells him about dreams of another life with another man.

“How do you feel about that?” he knows the words sound too clinical, but they’re already out of his mouth.

Olivia shakes her head.

“It’s weird.”

“That’s all? Just weird?”

“I don’t know. They feel real. Peter says they’re real…”

Lincoln stares at the ceiling, his heart pounding fast.

“Do you want them to be real?”

He feels her fingertips on his cheek, gently turning his face to hers.

“This _is_ real. I’m not sure about anything else.”

“Okay,” he says. “Good.”

“Good?” she teases.

He leans in so his face is as close to hers as it possibly can be before replying, “Really good.”

-

He’s sitting by Astrid in the lab, staring at a dead and bloated goat wondering how concerned he should be that Walter has his heart set on reanimating it when Olivia enters the room and slides a coffee to him before pressing a kiss to his temple.

His breath catches in his throat, and he knows Astrid and Walter are staring, knows Peter has turned away, but all he can see is Olivia and she’s smiling.

“Thank you,” he says, reaching out to give her hand a quick squeeze.

Everyone resumes their work determined to pretend nothing has changed.

He catches Olivia watching him and he gives her a small toast before taking a sip.

She doesn’t look away.

This is the first time, but not the last.


End file.
